Will Injustices Ever End?
by Jedi Phantom Tribute Time Lord
Summary: for lake of a better name XD this story follows my OC Allamanda Mellark
1. Intro

**A/N: soooooo, i've been workin on this for a while, and now i get to share it with you :D hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games, just my own OC's**

* * *

It was warm, despite it being a good hour before dawn on an early winter's morning. I trudge through the scarcely-populated streets, nodding silent greeting's to the peacekeepers I pass, sometimes flashing a smile to those I know.

I don't bother checking to see if the fence surrounding the meadow is charged, I know it is. Instead I climb up a tree near the fence and carefully crawl over a branch that hangs over into the forest.

I take a moment to catch my balance as I stand before jumping over and landing on the soft grass of the forest. Before I set off I recognize the soft electrical hum of the fence and smirk, wondering if they really think they can keep the people in when there's a tree growing right next to the fence.

I stride into the forest and grab a bow and a sheathe of arrows that my mother used to use for hunting before trekking through the forest, listening and watching for prey.

I'm just about to send an arrow into the head of a squirrel when another arrow, not my own, shoots it first.

"You know, the forest is no place for a married woman." The shooter said from the branches of a nearby tree.

"Well then you shouldn't have married me." I say with the smallest hint of the chuckle as I go over and take the arrow from the squirrel and stuff said squirrel in my game bag.

I lean against the trunk of the tree and watch my husband Trevis climb down the tree he had a perch in and walk over to me.

"There's nothing that can keep you out of this forest, is there?" He asked, extending his arm and pressing his hand against the tree I was leaning against, effectively trapping me.

"Nope." I say, popping the 'p' and smirking at him.

Trevis smiles and kisses me before taking his arrow from my grasp and putting it in his sheathe with the others. "Let's hunt then." He says, waiting for my response before heading off.

"That's what I came here to do." I say, smiling as I follow him through the forest.

After a few hours we end up back where we started with not much to show for our hunting trip. Three squirrels, a rabbit, and a turkey. Not much, but enough.

I sigh at the small catch and stash my bow and sheathe in its normal hiding place, hiking around the fence with Trevis until I find the tree that allows us to get back over the fence.

As usual, Trevis makes me get over first. If a Peacekeeper comes by and catches one of us on the wrong side of the fence he'd rather it be him.

Of course, this part of the town, behind the shops in the square, was completely void of Peacekeepers.

I wait the few seconds it takes for Trevis to scale the tree and jump over before turning and walking into the bakery, which was owned by my parents.

"Allamanda, where have you been?" My father asks as he saw me enter.

"You know, out and about." I say cryptically.

He nods slowly, knowing I mean I've been in the forest, even from my cryptic response. "Tell us next time." Is all he says before going back to icing a cake.

Now would be a good time to explain everything I guess.

I live in what is known as District 12. It is the twelfth of twelve districts that supply what is known as the Capitol. District 12 is the coal mining district.

Somewhere around a hundred years ago, there were thirteen districts, but there was an uprising throughout the districts against the Capitol. The districts lost. This time is commonly referred to as the Dark Days. To show the districts that the capitol was in control, they destroyed District 13.

After that, every year, the Capitol would hold what was called the Hunger Games to remind the districts that the Capitol was still in control. The basics of the Hunger Games was that a boy and a girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen, called tributes, from every district would be chosen to fight to the death in an arena, until one lone victor remained.

In the 74th annual Hunger Games, my parents, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, were chosen to go and fight to the death with 22 other children.

My father teamed up with the Careers, the tributes from Districts 1, 2 and 4, to lead them away from my mother, and keep her alive.

The Careers turned on him when my mother dropped a Tracker Jacker nest, a nest of mutant wasps who's venom makes you see hallucinations and can possibly kill you, on them, resulting in the death of two of the Careers.

The Tracker Jacker's had stung my mother too, and she was out for days. When she woke up she became allies with the girl from District 11, who's name was Rue.

Long story short, Rue died. My mom killed her killer and adorned Rue with beautiful white flowers before the Gamemakers took her.

Soon after there was a rule change to where two tributes could win if they were from the same district. My mom found my dad abandoned and betrayed by the careers, and they ended up being the last two tributes.

They changed the rules again to revert it back to the "one tribute can win" rule, trying to make them kill each other.

My parents threatened to kill themselves with nightlock, a deathly berry that kills you before it hit's your stomach.

This started another rebellion which ended up killing the President of Panem, meaning, the districts won this time.

Sadly, this came with a cost. My father was captured by the Capitol, and was hi-jacked, a very dangerous operation to twist a person's memories into something they're not. My father thought my mother was a Mutt, a genetic mutation made by the Capitol, for a long time. The hi-jacking makes him have "episodes," times where he reverts back to the man who believed my mother was a dangerous Mutt. They aren't frequent, not anymore at least, and they usually aren't that bad. Usually.

"Allamanda, get ready. There's a last minute gathering in the square today, soon." My mother said as she came downstairs with baking ingredients for my father.

"Mind preparing dinner?" I asked, tossing her my game bag, which she caught without a hitch.

"Sure. Make sure you brother and sister are coming." she called after me as I left to go to our home in the Victors Village.

The Victors Village had the best houses in the entire district. Only three were occupied. My moms, which is more mine and Travis', my dad's, which is where my parents and siblings resided, and Haymitch's, the first winner of the Hunger Games to come from District 12.

I've met Haymitch a few times, although I don't know him as well as my parents do. When I was a little girl, I could hear the three of them talking downstairs when I was going to bed. Could never hear what exactly they were talking about though.

Now, usually, last minute gatherings are very important. So I put on one of the more formal dresses my mom gave to me and brushed my blond hair out, leaving it down. It was so straight it seemed unreal, even to me. It hung down to my lower back and actually looked half decent when washed and brushed.

I dropped by my dad's house to check on my older siblings before heading off to the square.

I nearly beat down the door trying to get them to open up.

"Violet! Rye! One of you open this door!" I yelled, not really caring who else heard me.

"You know, even though you're the first of us to get married and move out, you're still the youngest. We deserve your respect." My brother Rye said, chuckling as he opened the door.

"Yeah, well, maybe when mom and dad stop telling you what you can and cant do." I laughed. "Anyway, there's a last minute gathering at the square, mom said you and Violet better be there." I informed him before walking off.

"Sure thing, see ya there!" Rye called after me, closing, or more like slamming, the door behind him as he went to presumably get ready.

When I got to the square, I saw Effie Trinket up on stage. I had never met her, but my parents talked of her ofter. She was the escort of the District 12 tributes back during the Hunger Games and almost never came to the District anymore.

I was too busy puzzling over this to notice Trevis calling me over to where he and my parents where they where standing until Trevis came over to me and grabbed my arm.

"You okay?" He asked, looking t me with eyes flooding with worry.

"I'm fine Trevis, just a bit puzzled." I told him, reassuring my statement with a smile as I walked over to my parents with him.

"Are Violet and Rye coming?" My father asked when we reached them through the heavy crowd.

"They should be. I told Rye, and he went to presumably tell Violet and get ready. They should be here in a few minutes." I said, relaying all I knew.

Just as I had predicted, Violet and Rye were in the square a few minutes later, and just in time for the gathering.

"Welcome everyone, and thank you for coming. I know most of you don't know, or remember me, but I was the escort for the Hunger Games all those dreadful years ago. Many of you are not aware of what has transpired in the Capitol, and some know but don't care at all." Effie started, hesitating and looking down slightly, as if trying to decide what to say next.

"I am sad to be the bearer of such dreadful news, but a new President has risen to power, and has reinstated the Hunger Games, affective immediately." Effie relayed, choking on her words.

Shocked gasps filled the air, I looked over to my father worriedly, fearing this might trigger one of her episodes.

His expression was like stone, and his fist's were clenched like he was trying hard to control himself.

My mother moved closer to him and whispered quietly into his ear, slowly but surely easing him out of his episode and making him relax.

"As a comeback special, the new president, President Frost, has decided to take one idea from a past quarter quell, and add his own twist on it." Effie managed to say, despite stopping several times to keep herself from crying.

"Like in the fiftieth Hunger Games, there will be four tributes instead of just two. For a twist, two will be between twelve and eighteen, and two nineteen or older. More tributes, calls for more mentors. So all three previous winners of the Hunger Games will be mentoring. Peeta and Katniss Mellark, Haymitch Abernathy, please come up on the stage." Effie explained sadly, looking apologetically out into the crowd, searching for them.

At first my father wouldn't move, but with some gentle coaxing from my mother, he reluctantly walked up on stage.

It took a bit longer to get Haymitch, who for once very surprisingly wasn't drunk, to get on stage beside my parents.

Before the actual reaping began, the peacekeepers forced us into groups with our own age and gender.

My heart was racing, I was exactly eighteen, and as was Trevis. Even though this time it wouldn't have necessarily helped at all, it's still nerve wracking.

"As always... Ladies first." Effie brought herself to say and she walked over to the bowl with the 12-18 year old girl's names.

She took a moment to decide which piece of paper to grab before reaching her hand in and pulling one out, walking back over to the microphone and braking the seal with one of her nails.

Her face went ghastly white as she saw the name printed on the small piece of paper, she looked out to the crowd, again apologetically and sorrowfully, before announcing District 12's 12 to 18 year old female tribute.

"Allamanda Mellark."


	2. Happy Hunger Games

**A/N: **Well, if you liked chapter one, I guess your coming back for chapter two XP dunno why you'd come back though, my writing skills stink XD anyway, chapter two, enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The Hunger Games or any characters there of! All I own are my ideas, my characters, and the names I use that aren't straight from The Hunger Games.

* * *

Everything started spinning, I felt like my whole world was crumbling around me. This couldn't be happening. I had my whole life ahead of me, I couldn't just be sent to the Hunger Game to... to die.

I subconsciously reached out to grabbed Trevis' shoulder to stabilize myself, but all I found was empty air. I couldn't think straight, I fell over onto the cold, hard, stone pavement of the square with a thud that seemed to boom throughout the whole of Panem.

"Allamanda!" I heard Trevis scream from where he stood with the 18 year old boys, but the peacekeepers kept him from coming and picking me up, from holding me and telling me everything was going to be fine.

I felt my eyes sting and water as dust got kicked up in my eyes as I tried feebly to get to my feet.

A few of the girls helped me up, but as I tried walking, I just fell flat on my face again. The peacekeepers did nothing to help, unsurprisingly. I started to get on my knees once again until I felt a familiar grip on my shoulder.

The grip of my father.

"Don't exhaust yourself, baby girl." He whispered in my ear before picking me up, like he did countless time when I was still a little kid, and cradling me in his arms as he carried me up to the stage.

He let me jump to my feet once he got me up to the stage, although stayed by me to keep me stabilized.

Effie looked at me apologetically before walking over to the 12 to 18 year old boys bowl and grabbing a name from there.

"Khristian Halesworth." She said quickly.

I looked up as I had recognized the name from school.

Khristian was a scrawny kid, barely able to hold anything heavier than a loaf of bread without wearing himself out.

I wouldn't have been surprised is somebody had volunteered for him out of pity, but I didn't expect the person who did volunteer for him to do so.

"I volunteer!" I heard Trevis shout out, almost as soon as the name had been called.

I gaped in horror as he walked up the isle and onto the stage. It was bad enough the I was chosen for the games, but now he has to go and volunteer?

Don't get me wrong, I love him with all my heart, but he can be such an idiot at times.

"Well, what's your name?" Effie asked him.

"Trevis Meadows." Trevis said stonily, folding his arms over his chest.

"And, how do you know Khristian?" Effie asked, covering the standard questions for volunteers.

Trevis shrugged before answering. "Seen him around the District, sorta knew him from school." He answered.

Effie nodded and basically dismissed him at that, and even if she hadn't, he stepped away anyway, walked straight towards me.

I was too upset to be angry at him, and he could tell as I practically fell into his arms and hugged him tightly as I cried on his shoulder.

He enveloped me in his arms and shushed me gently, calming me down as my mother had calmed my father down.

"You are such an idiot." I cried quietly.

"I know." Was all he said in reply.

At least half the District knew we had married young, and the half that didn't knew we were at least dating, so I wasn't surprised at the empathetic murmurs.

Effie noticed this, which wasn't much of a surprise considering how obvious it is, and quickly moved on to the 19 and older tributes.

She scuttled quickly over to the bowl for the female tributes and grabbed a name.

"Terrie Coyote." She called, almost as quickly as she had called Khristian's name.

A few seconds passed, and I started to look up to see who this new tribute was before another shocking volunteer.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Violet called out.

My head snapped up as I stared at her in shock, and then I saw why.

Terrie was a wizened old lady, in no shape to be in the Hunger Games.

Violet is so sympathetic, I had always teased that it would get her killed one day. Looks like I was right.

I looked over at dad, hoping desperately this wouldn't trigger any episodes. He seemed fine, albeit shocked, for now.

When I finally snapped back into reality, Effie was calling the final tributes name.

This was just not her day.

Her face went starch white again as she stammered out the final name.

"Rye Mellark."

Rye looked less than shocked as he slowly walked up to the stage, his expression unreadable.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes as he walked up beside me and hugged him tightly, far beyond trying to keep my tears from spilling.

I felt angry as the peacekeepers shooed us into the Justice Building and then closed us off into separate rooms.

I growled at the peacekeepers I knew to be on the other side of the door and sat on the couch in the room, muttering darkly.

I stared at the clock, humming an old lullaby with the beat of the ticking. Why? I had absolutely no idea.

Roughly five minutes had passed before I had my first visitor. My best friend in the entire world.

"Briar!" I gasped, jumping up and hugging her.

"Whoa girl, calm down, it's just me." Briar chuckled as she hugged me. "Since when are you so huggy-huggy to anybody but your family and Trevis?"

"I don't know I just... I don't know." I sighed as I stepped back and sat back down, rubbing my temples to try and get rid of a headache before it turned into a migraine.

"You okay girly? You seemed... conflicted up there. Like you didn't know what you were feeling." Briar said, looking at me worriedly as she sat down in a chair opposite of me.

"To be honest, I didn't. I went from scared, to upset, to sorrowful, to shocked, to angry, then back to scared again." I sighed, looking up to her, my eye pleading for her to give me an answer.

"Interesting. Well, I couldn't tell you what to do, girly. You have other visitors, so I gotta go." Briar sadly said, hugging me again before walking out.

Two or three minutes passed before my next visitor came in. I smiled at the familiar face.

It was my mother in law, Delphi Meadows.

"Hey mom." I sniffled with a weak smile.

"Hey sweetheart. Doing okay?" She asked sitting next to me and taking my hands in hers.

"No." I cried bluntly. "I've just been reaped for a comeback Hunger Games, my idiot of a husband went and volunteered, my sister volunteered, and my brother was reaped. That's not my definition of doing okay." I cried, my voice cracking several times, unable to help but smile at the last sentence.

"Yeah, that boy's always been prone to doing idiotic stunts like that." Delphi chuckled, smiling at me, and in turn making me smile.

Delphi is one of those woman that could stop a war, just by smiling. Her smile is contagious, so you better be on your guard if you want to stay in a sour mood.

"Here sweetheart, take this." Delphi whispered, pressing a small, cool object in my palm.

I took the small object between my thumb and pointer and held it up to the light to get a better look at it.

It was a circular pin, like the one my mother has, only instead of a Mockingjay, it looked sort of like a wolf howling to the moon, but more... human.

"A Mutt?" I asked, very confused. Mutts were things to be feared, not things to be worn as jewelery.

"Close. You see, when Mutts were released into the wild, they were much more docile. Most of them become feral and join actual wolf or wild dog packs, but some remember there old life, and go back to the District from whence they came and live on the outskirts. Legend has it, that once a year, an unsuspecting young adult gets taken by a mutt, and is back before the sunrise. From that it is said that Were's are born. Were's are animals, most commonly wolf, that are concealed in a human body, but every so often, they change into a humanoid version of there animal selves. Usually their human half isn't aware of this. Usually.

"The legend's been around for centuries, even before Panem was around, and it seems that the Capitol made legend, fact."

"So, the districts are filled with werewolves?" I asked, arching an eyebrow in question.

"Possibly. You can't tell if somebody is a werewolf unless it's a blue moon." Delphi confirmed, or rather, explained.

"Well, this years Hunger Games coincides with a blue moon, so if any of the tributes are werewolves, its going to be very interesting." I sighed, although, I was more just playing along than anything else.

"Hey," Delphi murmured, taking my hands in her own once again. "I know you can do this. You're the perfect mix of your parents, and I know you can get all four of you out alive."

"I'll be lucky to get even two of us out alive mom. Heck, I'd be lucky to get out alive myself!" I moaned, shaking my head in despair.

"I believe in you, sweetie." She whispered in my ear before kissing me on the forehead and leaving me to my thoughts.

I sat there for who knows how long, devising a plan and turning the pin around and around between my fingers.

I sighed and looked down at it, taking in every detail and running my thumb along the cool golden surface.

"_I believe in you."_

Her words echoed clearly in my mind.

I couldn't have been there for the usual hour they allow for goodbyes, and if I had been, I had spaced out for most of it. I had been doing that a lot. Spacing out at random times, mostly in the afternoons and evenings. It's really weird, and getting more and more frequent, or so I've been told.

Anyway, when they came and got me, as I recalled at that moment, it had only been maybe five minutes after Delphi had left, which would have been maybe about twenty minutes in total.

Peacekeepers came and escorted me out to a car, which I had only seen pictures of in my entire life, which took me, the other tributes, and the mentors to the train station.

I glared at the photographers as they forced us to take pictures at the station. They could force me to stand for pictures, but they couldn't force me to smile.

I really shouldn't underestimate the press. They were actually quite clever.

Even if nobody else would have noticed the rings on mine and Trevis' fingers, they did, and they kept pressing us to be all huggy and what not.

I glared at them, but they wouldn't let us onto the train until the photographers got the shots they wanted.

I looked up at Trevis and I could tell he could see how weary and frustrated I was getting at all this.

He smiled at me, making me smile in return as he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me.

As always, I didn't want him to stop.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, ignoring the flashes of the camera's and the shouting of the photographers.

As me and Trevis broke away from the kiss, the photographers yelled for more, but apparently we had done enough, and we were let on the train without any more harassment.

As soon as I stepped foot into the train, I plopped down in one of the chairs.

"Happy Hunger Games." I mutter darkly.

I looked around the train to see where everybody was at, although why, I'm not sure.

Rye was leaning against a wall, right next to the door, Violet sat in the chair opposite from mine, mom was pacing back and forth to my side, dad stood near the far end of the room, car, whatever it was, Trevis was standing behind my chair and leaning against it, and Effie and Haymitch were nowhere to be found.

"So. The whole Mellark clan and the youngest Mellark's idiot husband are participating in these... Comeback Hunger Games. This is not going to be easy." Rye sighs from where he stood.

"Oi, only I can call him an idiot. No matter how true it is." I half-sigh, half-giggle. "Seriously though, he's right." I growl as I smack Trevis best I can from my position. "What in the world were you thinking volunteering?!" I asked, shifting to where I could see him better.

Trevis had backed up to avoid my smack and raised an eyebrow at me. "First off, I wasn't about to let you go into the Hunger Games _alone_, secondly, why are you so moody?" He asked.

"I'm always moody." I grumbled, pulling my legs up and tucking them under me.

"Not this moody." Trevis argued.

"Are you accusing me of something?" I ask, scoffing as I glare at him.

"No, I'm just wondering what's got you so worked up." Trevis insisted, stepping closer.

I shot him a death glare as I stood up and headed for the door. "I don't have to take this." I growled, walking out and finding my way to my room before anyone could even try to stop me.

I wander around for somewhere around ten minutes before actually finding my room.

I nearly slammed the door as I stumbled in wearily and flopped onto the bed, trying hard to ignore the sunlight streaming in through the windows.

I didn't care how early it was, I wanted sleep, because I had a very bad feeling I wouldn't get any tonight, and eventually, a restless, dreamless sleep captured me.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I tried very hard not to spoil anything... I probably did on quite a few things... although the big plot twister has yet to be revealed or even mentioned :3


	3. Unexpected Tribute

**A/N: Sorry for the short Chapter ahead, I know it's been awhile, but rest assured that I showed an IRL friend this and she's hounding on me to keep writing so it should be shorter update times from now on :P**

* * *

Every single muscle in my body was aching and freezing when Trevis aroused me five or six hours later.

The sun was setting outside and I felt like smacking Trevis away, but I didn't. I was too sore to.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at Trevis, a smile slowly creeping across my face, no matter how painful it was.

"What time is it?" I asked as I slowly pushed myself into a sitting position.

"Time for you to get a watch." Trevis chuckled as he noticed my soreness and tried helping me up.

"Whatever, wise guy." I giggle, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him.

I missed. By a long shot.

"Wow, what has your aiming so off?" Trevis laughed as he wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips against mine in a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

"I just woke up!" I complained, pushing him away kiddingly once I had reluctantly broken away from his kiss. "Now why did you wake me?" I asked, trying to sound grumpy.

"Well one you were tossing and turning like crazy, and two, it's time for dinner before the recap of the Reapings." Trevis said gently, pulling me closer as I pushed him away.

I felt sick the moment Trevis even mentioned food; I could forget even trying to eat it. I shook my head slowly and leaned back against him, resting my head on his chest.

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled, staring at the scenery rushing by in a blur out the window in front of me.

The smallest of smiles tugged on the corners of my mouth as his grip on me tightened slightly and he rested his chin atop my head. "Are you okay, Allamanda?" He asked, brushing some stray hairs out of my face.

"Yeah, I just... I don't feel well. Don't think I'm going to get any sleep tonight either." I sighed, snuggling deeper into Trevis for warmth and comfort.

Trevis loosened his grip on me until I was comfortable and tightened it back, kissing the top of my head lightly.

"I love you, so much." He whispered in my ear, his warm breath soothing against my chilled skin.

"I love you, so much more." I countered, relishing the warmth emanating off his body. His only reply to that was a chuckle and a slight shake of his head.

I was in such a position that I could hear his strong, steady heartbeat. It was soothing, and almost lulled me into an actual restful sleep, but just as I was on the verge of falling asleep, Trevis spoke.

"Come on, the others are waiting. Even if you don't feel like eating, you should at least show up." He reasoned.

"But I want to sleep!" I protested, although I still stood up and stretched, ignoring the protests from my aching muscles.

"I know you do, but we still have to go." He chuckled, watching me before standing and smiling as he took my hand in his.

"What?" I asked, unable to help but smile as we started walking towards the dining car.

"Nothing. Just wondering what in the world I did to end up with such a beautiful young woman like you that I obviously don't deserve." He said dismissively before grinning and kissing me on the cheek.

I blushed and looked down, watching the floor beneath my feet keep changing.

"It's me who doesn't deserve you, Trevis." I said slowly, smiling up at him.

I could tell he was just about to reply, but before he could we walked into the dining car and, knowing him, I knew he would rather save all the cute and cuddly stuff for when we're alone. Although, being in the Hunger Games, we'll never actually be completely alone again.

"So she _is _alive." Haymitch grumbled when we walked in.

I rolled my eyes but said nothing in response as I strode over to the table and sat down beside Trevis.

"Haymitch, leave her be, she's had a long day." My mother chided in my defense.

"It's okay mom, I'm just... tired." I sighed, slouching down in my chair and pinching the bridge of my nose to try and keep my slowly growing headache down.

"From doing what, sleeping?" Haymitch snapped in a snarky tone.

"Not all sleep is rest." I snapped back.

"Will you all stop fighting?" Rye growled, slamming his fist on the table. "We have to work together if we're going to do this."

"Rye's right, fighting amongst each other isn't going to help us." Violet pointed out.

I sighed and slumped down in my chair, ignoring Effie's 'subtle' attempts to get me to sit up straight. "What's the point, we're all gonna die anyways."

"No you're not." My father said firmly. "If anyone can make it through these games alive together it's you four. You're all talented, and you all know how to survive in virtually any environment."

"You say that now, but we don't even know who else is in the Games." Haymitch pointed out.

"Specking of which, the Reaping recaps should be on in the next few moments." Effie mentioned, a subtle hint for us all to move into the next car over.

I snagged a bottle of water as I shuffled into the next car, which had several couches and a huge TV. I curled up beside Trevis on one of the couches, staring at the TV screen in boredom as the Reapings played, sipping my water occasionally.

I nearly choked on a sip when District 2's tributes were picked. The teenagers were your average District 2 tributes, the female adult was much like them, obviously having gone through the special academy when she was a teen and going to work in the stone quarries, but the male adult tribute, I was absolutely shocked.

I grabbed the remote and rewound the tape, staring in shock and almost horror as the male adult tribute was called.

"Gale Hawthorn."


End file.
